engaging (forceful) in rituals of (love)(lust)(humiliation)
by li'l fat necrosis
Summary: The mafia lacks a certain type of morals. Co-written with Skydork. [Town of Salem: Mafia/Mafia]


He didn't know why it felt so great to be here. Usually, Carmine's office held an aura of fear that never seemed to leave- Akivya wanted to cry whenever he walked in there and saw the seventy-year-old sitting at the desk. Even worse were the times Carmine forced him to go around cleaning it while he was sitting here watching him, probably writing up a report that had something to do with his death as he laughed every so often. It was… unnerving, like everything else about the Godfather.

However, Carmine's office was to be used for other things today. Very, very exciting things- and Akivya's skin was practically tingling with how eager he was. Maybe too eager- he didn't want to come off as completely desperate to his Keon, but he couldn't help it. Not when he was already so hard and so… so needy and _yeah, he just needed him._ But the disguiser was absolutely nowhere in sight- not now, not yet, and it only caused the janitor to whine more as he tried to keep himself together.

It was so _hard._ Too hard, when he just wanted to be bent over the desk and screwed until he was screaming, wanted to be so red and needy as he pushed himself against Keon that the other was in shock, wanted to be soaked and filled and _taken,_ like the filthy fucking whore he was. And _please, Ke-Ke, hurry up my little sugarballs-_

And then the door was swinging open and his eyes lit up at the sight of his disguiser standing there in the doorway, half smirking. The janitor couldn't help shivering, his bare skin suddenly both too cold and too hot as he tried to contain his behavior. But it was only a few seconds, when Keon shut the door, before Akivya was rushing over to him and all but jumping on him, making noises that sounded almost like a kitten as he wrapped his arms around Keon's neck and pressed his lips to the younger man's.

"Keon- sugar boo, please, I-I… I've been waiting so long… please, I need you, so badly! Don't you wanna make your wife happy, bunbun? Ke-Ke?" Akivya swallowed awkwardly, trying to hide the way that Keon's touch against his skin made him shiver with far too much want to contain, his skin covered in goosebumps from the sudden intensity of the disguiser's glare. He moaned, sucking in a breath as he looked him over. "Keon… I-I wanna…"

Keon couldn't help but return Akivya's needy kiss, flicking his tongue around inside the older man's mouth teasingly. Fuck, he was so turned on already and they barely had started - if this even counted as started.. this already was going to be one of the biggest sexual events they've done, it was only right that it was also going to be one of the hottest. Without a moment's worth of hesitation, Keon grabbed Akivya's hands and pulled him over to the desk, throwing them both on the leather chair. He swallowed the growing lump in his throat, ignoring the butterflies that effectively managed to fill his stomach, hands gripping the armrests. Akivya played with the buckle of his skinny jeans, giving a sigh of hot release when he was able reveal his already erected cock.

The fact that he was erected so early on in this only spelled good things. Akivya's flat stomach covered and stained with his own cum, thrusting against his body so desperately and animalistically… the thought alone just made him- he couldn't describe how overpowering his desires were, what he would and could do if.. if they were to start now.

He wanted to cry- wasn't sure if it was because of how hot he suddenly was and how heady everything had grown, the way Keon was pressing him up against the chair and pulling him closer and helping Akivya slide his pants off and he was so fucking hot he couldn't take it- everything was all jumbled up, like bits and pieces of a whole thought and Akivya' tugging on Keon's shoulders and trying to pull him closer and then he's suddenly sitting _in Keon's fucking lap,_ feeling a mouth against his neck and Keon's cock in between his legs and he's rutting against him desperately, crying out and moaning so deeply it's impossible to grasp…

Then he can feel himself shaking and his body's so tense it's crazy that he can even move-! He's biting his lip and his nails are digging into Keon's back, through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, and then Akivya's pushing his face into Keon's shoulder and he's arching and pushing forward and clinging to him as he feels a shiver run up his spine and an ache in his back and his head spinning so much it's almost impossible…

"Yes- K-Keon, my s-sexy razzle… p-please, yes, I'm your w-whore, s-such a fucking slut, want you to f-fuck me on Carmine's desk, c-can't take it, c-cum on me, all over, I'm gonna, so wet… f-feels too good, nngh, ah-"

"I love you," Keon let out a deep moan, hands going down to grab a hold of his own cock and stroke himself harshly against Akivya's exposed stomach. The look of utter excitement and lustful desire that appeared on his lover's face was incredible, it was almost enough to cause Keon to just take Akivya already- throw him over the desk and fuck him until his entrance was raw and pink and rectum was dripping with his cum. It killed him that he couldn't, but the feeling was over in a flash once he felt Akivya's cock rutting against his leg and heavy pants escaping the older man's lips.

A smile appeared on his face, moving in to lock lips with the man before Keon had slowly made his way down his jawline and neck, sucking his exposed skin too roughly for it not to be leaving bruises. More whines had forced themselves to come out his throat, his thrusts growing more desperate at each love bite. Once Keon had made his way down his chest, tongue twirling around his hardened nipple before pulling it back with his teeth to tease him even more, sweet, sticky release had leaked itself onto his lap.

"Akivya?" he moved up, quietly whispering into his ear as hesitantly stroked Akivya's cock several times. "We… we should do this more. A lot more."

Licking his swollen red lips, he leaned his head back before closing his eyes. "Keep going, baby."

He couldn't _stop._ He wasn't even sure why he was so desperate, nails scrabbling for a hold on Keon's back as he continued to push himself against the younger man, legs spread on either side of his thighs and body just aching for more of this… All Akivya knew was that he was hard again and he wanted to cum _more,_ all over Keon's lap until his own legs were soaked with it, and he was pushing his hips harder against Keon's and sliding forward and crying out, moaning so loudly he wanted to cry.

His eyes hesitantly met Keon's, feeling the other's hand stroking his already-too-aroused cock, his body responding eagerly as his back arched forward and he pushed himself against Keon's stomach, arms wrapping around the disguiser's neck in an attempt to keep himself in place. Everything felt like too much- like even the slightest touch was going to make him spill himself all over the other's lap. The janitor almost felt embarrassed at his state, looking at Keon with his cheeks far too red and eyes far too wide as he felt his back hit the edge of the desk. It only caused him to thrust forward and rut against Keon even more desperately.

"Ke-Ke… I-I c-can't… 's too much, everything- ah- everything is s-so… wanna cum again, can't h-help it. Fuck, uhn, fuck, Keon… I-I need… p-please… t-tell me how y-you wanna continue. Tell me w-what… fuck, I-I'm-"

Before he could get another word out his cock was too hard, too much, and then he was spilling cum all over the disguiser's thighs again, feeling his release dribbling down his legs as his eyes shut, breathing so roughly he thought his chest would burst… but it still wasn't enough.

He still needed more. He was still _hard-_ and fuck, Akivya couldn't help cursing the fact that he was so needy, that once was never enough, and he looked up at Keon almost desperately. "Honey bun, _please."_

Keon wasn't sure about how long he was going to last, already feeling a pressure building in his cock and precum releasing itself from his tip, smearing against Akivya's bare stomach, desperate to be able to fill inside Akivya. His cock pulsed too much, so fucking desperate to just.. fuck Akivya, get swallowed, _anything just to relieve himself._ If he wasn't able to empty himself soon, he didn't know what he'd end up doing if he couldn't.

"Akivya, _fuck_ , I'm close," he hissed out, running a sticky hand through his thick blonde hair. A groan slipped from his lips once he felt Akivya's nail digging into his skin more, barely able to keep a grip on his cock before he had completely lost his grip and moved to wrap his arms around his neck. He wondered how much longer the two of them could possibly last- how much cum the two of them would spill on each other before they'd have to stop.

The thought of Carmine walking in of them scared him. Carmine would rip them apart, removing all their appendages and still think they needed to be punished further for fucking in his office while he was out with Gioia.. the look on his face scared him too much, almost enough to make him want to stop fucking Akivya now and just pretend they hadn't just did it.. Trying to push back the fear, he continued to scratch at Akivya's exposed neck.

He thought he was going to scream- he was already crying, completely disheveled with his mind far too hot from pleasure, clinging to Keon so roughly he was scared he might rip the disguiser's skin. Biting down on his lip, Akivya tried to pull back, stop thrusting against him, but it was too much and everything was blurry and he was moaning and begging, slurred words he couldn't make out and _please, Keon, harder, faster, make me scream, wanna cum, need to feel you all over me-!_

Before he could stop himself his body was tensing up and feet were kicking out, toes curling as white hit his eyelids and he spilled over with a sharp cry, legs sliding around Keon's waist and biting his tongue to try and stop his body from wanting more… but then Keon was shooting his release across the janitor's stomach and pulling him closer, face pressed into his neck and Akivya was sliding off him, back against the desk and _oh shit._

Because not only was he still hard, his release was splattered all over Carmine's chair.

He wanted to cry. "Ke-Keon. I-I need to… to clean, please, he's gonna k- _kill me."_

Keon could barely understand what he was saying, focused entirely on the fact that he was finally completely empty and that alone made his orgasm a thousand times better. When he finally realized what Akivya meant, his eyes widened in complete terror. "C-clean.. clean me up first? I-I.. you can use my clothes- I-I'll go while.. you clean up the office, I-I just-just can't leave looking like… this."

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down as Akivya stared at him with a look he couldn't place. Anger, terror, and a bit of excitement.. it turned him on a bit though, the very likely event of Carmine catching the two of them completely naked in his office, cum and other liquids soaking his beloved chair. Even if it scared him, and it did _greatly,_ he was too tired and horny to really care anymore. " _Please_."

Hesitating, Akivya slowly dropped to his knees and pushed his lips against his stomach, tongue slipping out to lick the cum that marked his skin. Another moan escaped his lips, hands slipping down to tangle in Akivya's hair and threw his head back. Maybe it had been turning into something of a voyeurism instead of just sexy revenge, but that didn't seem to matter to him anymore. Just being able to rut against Akivya, get sucked and cleaned by Akivya with the terror of a certain murderous mafia leader.. it was impossibly hot.

He couldn't keep his hands from shaking as they rested against Keon's legs, tonguing his stomach and sucking on the dirty area of his thighs until he could taste the cum on his tongue, lick him clean and swallow whatever was left of his release. Looking up at Keon with wide eyes, Akivya pressed his face against his thighs for a quick minute before reaching up to kiss him gently.

Then he was scrambling to pull on clothes, slide pants up his thighs and try to quell his shaking as he heard Keon closing the doors to Carmine's closet and locking the door from the inside. Akivya could barely feel anything aside from his tingling skin and the pounding in his chest, shifting awkwardly as he tugged the t-shirt over his head and kneeled on the floor. His thoughts were a flurry of _don't kill me, dontkillme_ and he could hardly think enough to move his hands or see or anything and-

Then the door was swinging open with a bang and he was backing against the wall, tremor running through his entire body as he choked out, "C-Carmine, Godfather, sir, I-I was just… t-trying to clean things up for you… um… c-can you wait just one s-second?"

Keon's breathing sped up as soon as he heard Akivya talking, peaking through the cracks of the closet to see Carmine standing in the doorway, arms crossed in annoyance and a hint of confusion. The thought of Carmine understanding exactly what they had done, to drag him completely out of the closet had slowly manifested from a nightmare to almost something that could turn him on if he could. Akivya, on the other hand, didn't seem to share his thoughts on this- staring at Carmine with almost tears, slowly wiping down Carmine's chair. He was almost shaking, too scared- it made feel upset for being so turned on, but he couldn't help but lower his hand down to wrap his thin fingers around his still erected cock.

Licking his bottom lip, he tried to steady himself enough on the closet walls to begin tugging on his length. He wondered if Carmine or Akivya would hear him, or if he'd be successful with his jerk-off session. He worried about what would happen to Akivya if Carmine had noticed the stains that covered his clothes and his chair- if he were to hit him, how useless and powerless he'd be for his poor lover.

Carmine stared at him longer than he hoped, before slowly closing the door behind him and marching forward to sit down his suitcase on the floor next to the desk and began stripping off his heavy trenchcoat. Pushing Akivya from his chair, waving off his complaints to not sit just yet, he gave a light sigh of relief as he proceeded to prompt his feet up. He gave another look over Akivya, eyeing his five sizes too big clothes before asking, "Akivya.. those clothes look extremely unprofessional. I recommend that you wear something a bit more fitting."

Akivya had to hide a wince when Carmine sat down, pulling away from him and giving him a muted look for half a second before lowering his eyes and biting down on his lip. He was too scared to really say anything- didn't know if Carmine had… noticed anything, because the godfather had a tendency to be oblivious, but he wasn't going to push it. He already half-felt like he was going to faint… and with Keon in the closet, naked, he just…

"Wh-what?" The janitor asked, too out of it to really make sense of what Carmine was saying before he finally shut his eyes and mumbled out a, "Oh… y-yes, sir, of course, wh-whatever you say… I-I mean… w-what sort of clothes are you saying I s-should…" His hands grasped hold of the end of the oversized t-shirt. Just feeling it made him think of Keon… of how Carmine could hurt Keon, or him, and then he wouldn't know what to do and he just wanted to cry.

And then, before Akivya could even help himself, there were tears spilling over his cheeks, turning away from Carmine and trying to hide his face. "I-I'm sorry, G-Godfather… I-I'm gonna leave, okay? It was… I d-didn't mean to bother you." He half wanted to scream, unsure of whether Carmine would actually let him go or not, and was stopped dead in his tracks the moment a hand latched onto his wrist.

"My office is disgusting, Akivya." his voice was calm and controlled, though he struggled with keeping it this way. Not when his poor office was in such a mess, and the fact that Akivya was supposed to be cleaning it- instead, he was trying to leave. For a moment, he considered firing him for trying to flake out on doing his duties. Once again. He certainly had enough reasons to do so: constantly not doing his job, or it being awfully done; going against his orders numerous times; marrying his disguiser even after he told the both of them no on doing so. There wasn't a single reason why he shouldn't, so he was extremely confused on why he hadn't done so already. "Continue your duties. Consider this your only warning- you are being paid to clean, you will do it whether or not someone is in this room. Is that clear?"

Akivya could only nod his head, quickly, looking away from Carmine again with a slight cough that he tried to muffle into his hand. His eyes flitted about the room, settling on the way the paperwork seemed to have been spread throughout the office and how dirty the wooden floors were… worse than the last time he'd been in here, and that was two days ago! What the fuck did the godfather get up to when he was gone?

His eyes flitted over toward the closet again, before looking down at his feet and dropping to his knees on the floor by Carmine's desk. Grabbing for the bucket filled with already-slightly-disgusting water, he pulled the rag and sponge off from the side and looked up to Carmine briefly, eyes watering. "Um… C-Carmine, do you… h-have a preference on where I start?"

Carmine had ignored him, looking down at the papers in front of him. He was tired, just wanting to put down whatever papers he had left to finish and go curl up with Gioia in their bed, but he knew he most likely wouldn't be able to do this in quite awhile. Moving his hands to grab his reading glasses from his shirt pocket, he sped read through the extensively detailed report regarding his recent target, the vigilante- Xavier.

"I don't care, Akivya.. I just want it clean now." He didn't look at him again, giving a low sigh as he stamped a red mark over the face of the target. "Silence, Akivya, please. It's already getting late, I want to be left alone. Finish your work and you're welcome to leave."

* * *

It's much later in the night, around midnight or even later because Carmine could swear that he heard the clock strike. Carmine had somehow managed to fall asleep at his desk once again, and was barely able to actually see anything in the dark. His eyesight was so poor anymore, especially in the dark. At night, he was rarely able to see anything anymore. Old age, a mixture of bad genes from both of his parents- Carmine had too many people to blame for this.

The light sound of someone knocking on the doors stirs him out of his dreamy state, barely able to make out the figure standing in the doorway. Thin, short, feminine build immediately made him think of Gioia. The thought of his lovely fiance coming to retrieve him almost made the seventy year old man smile.

"Gioia?"

Akivya bit down on his lip, trying not to do anything too conspicuous. His eyes wandered over to the closet, door opening just a crack so he could see Keon's side, part of his face… looking back to Carmine, and the way the older man was leaning back in the chair and humming as he talked to him, he tried his best not to let his voice waver as he replied,"Y-yes?"

He almost wanted to cry when Carmine gestured for him to come closer with his head, eyes focused on his body but obviously uncertain, as the old man said, "Gioia… I have a surprise for you." Akivya swallowed, giving another glance to Keon who had slipped out of the closet and was quickly making his way over along the wall to the door. When he was close enough, Carmine's hand slid around his back, gripping at his waist and pulling him closer to the man, enough to cause the janitor to want to gag and pull away.

"C-Carmine…?" He asked, trying to give the man a light smile. "I-I'm not really in the mood right now… can this wait until you get back to bed?" The godfather didn't seem keen on letting him go, though, hand resting on his shoulders until he could push the younger's head down until Akivya was kneeling between his legs, looking up at him almost tearfully. "Do you want me to… blow you?"

Carmine's previous gentle smile left his lips as he said, "You don't have to be so vulgar about it, darling.. I simply missed your touch."

He leaned down to press a kiss on their forehead, though stopped mid-kiss when the woman flinched back away from him. He reached forward to grab her chin, forcing the woman to stare back at him. "Gioia, are you upset at me still for last night? I'm sorry, my love.. I didn't mean to yell, I was just surprised at the news is all.. I love you, darling.. always."

The younger couldn't keep from biting his lip, torn on trying to pull away from the godfather and erase the grip of firm hands from his memory or staying in his embrace, too scared of how Carmine would react if he realized that _he was definitely not Gioia._ "T-that's good… I… I didn't mean to upset you, dear."

He wanted to choke when Carmine's hand tangled in his hair, eyes watering and fluttering closed when he felt the man's fingers caressing his cheek, wanting to shout. Pressing his lips together, Akivya tried to muffle the sob that wanted to escape, looking over to the door longingly. _Keon… don't make me. Make him go back to sleep. Bunbun, help._

Keon threw him an apologetic look, begging him mentally to forgive him as he closed the door behind him without a sound. As soon as he was back, Keon swore to make it up to him.. somehow. Thank him for letting him escape without having to.. watch him suck off the Godfather. The thought alone made him shiver in disgust.

Noticing the man's hesitance, Carmine moved to undo his pants buckle and let his soft cock lay against his pant leg. "Darling… please, it's been such a long time.. I want to make up for the last few months, I know you've missed me too." His hands push him forward until he can feel his chapped lips against the tip of his penis, thrusting forward ever so gently with the quietest plea he can muster.

"Dear.. for me, please.."

The only thing that left Akivya's lips was a light whimper, hesitantly leaning forward until he could press his lips against the tip of Carmine's cock, just barely flicking his tongue out against the end. But then Carmine was fisting hands in his hair and forcing his dick into his mouth, tilting the janitor's head back until the tip was knocking against the back of Akivya's throat, eliciting a moan from the younger man.

 _Stop stop stop stop-!_ Akivya thought, his head spinning, all but choking on the other's shaft as he was forced to deepthroat Carmine, soft and shallow whines escaping his lips that went almost unheard. Letting his tongue tease along the man's length, he tried his best to act like he was enjoying it as he pushed himself forward slightly to take him in further.

"C-Carmine…" he gasped out, barely given a second to catch his breath. "I-I can't…"

Carmine stared down at them, confused and scared that he had hurt him. His hand left from his hair, moving down to caress his jawline with the back of his hand. "Gioia, what have I done wrong to deserve you act like you're disgusted by me? You used to constantly want to make love to me, now you keep pushing me away.. I'm sorry if you're still upset for slapping you, darling, but you have to understand about how stressed I've been lately.. please, darling. I love you, I love you so much."

He paused, stopping himself from thrusting inside his 'lover's' mouths. He could feel himself growing inside of their mouth, enough to make him feel uncomfortable of just being side Gioia without them sucking it. A large part of him just wanted to continue to beg, so desperate for her to remember the love they had and have now.. just touch him like she used to, remember how much fun she used to have playing around with his cock. But she felt so cold and unloving, which only caused him to feel even worse about himself. Carmine would do anything for her if she asked- sexual or _mortally_ ; Gioia was the love of his life, even more so than his first wife.

"Are you mad at me, darling?" he asked, forcing his chin up to look at him. "Darling, please.. just.. just tell me, tell me what I can do to make you feel better. I need you, need your love.. please."

He didn't know what to say or what to do or think or any of it… not when he wasn't Gioia, when all he wanted to do was pull away from Carmine and cry, everything in so much pain already, just from how long Akivya had been stuck in here. He just wanted to be with Keon, let the disguiser hold him and kiss him and just cuddle with the younger man. It would be so much better than… than this… he couldn't take it anymore. Not being on his knees in front or Carmine, when he felt like he was about to burst out sobbing.

"C-Carmine… c-can we please… t-talk about th-this tomorrow? I-in the morning? I-I need to s-sleep, sir- I mean, sweetheart. I-it's okay, right?"

His heart sank, realizing his words were going to be completely useless. The thought of Gioia being like this all night, with obvious tears in her voice, made him want to force her to talk further about this, but he didn't want to upset her anymore than she already has. Pulling his cock from the younger's mouth, he settles himself uncomfortably back into the seat. The world feels so cold and unwanted as he feels Gioia's uncharacteristically rough hands on his knees push themselves up. He grabs his hand, tight and desperate at first, but release after a moment.

"Sit with me? I'm sorry, darling… please, please don't leave me. I need you, Gioia.. my love, please.. Baciami?"

Akivya feels completely lost, practically stunned when Carmine pulls him into his arms, hands sliding around his waist surprisingly gently, pulling him so his back is pressed against the godfather's chest. Heaving a deep breath out, the younger tries to shift so Carmine can't tell what's actually going on, both attempting to pull away from the man as well as stay rigid in his position.

"Carmine, I-" he begins, trying to say at least something, but he can't force the words out. His fingers curl in the fabric of the godfather's pants, trying to stay quiet when the man shifts so Akivya's on his lap, pressing his face against the janitor's shoulder and laying a kiss against the bare skin of his neck. Akivya shudders when hands slide onto the side of his thighs, almost begging for more.

"I really have to g-go, Carmine… please…"

Carmine's hands release from his thighs, letting the younger person get off their lap quicker than what he had really expected. Gioia really was upset with him.. and she was making it so obvious that it hurt- all he wanted to do was get some comfort from his fiance and she was turning him down like he was nothing to her anymore. He didn't even know what he had done now to deserve it. If she was still upset over him striking her, he'd apologized for it already. The woman had to remember how upset he got sometimes, and he would occasionally lash out at her.. it wasn't like she hadn't done so before either, they both weren't strangers to the feeling of their open fists against their skins.

"My amante.. I love you, darling- please, don't be upset," he reached out to cup their face again, but failed when they pulled away from him and turned around. Briefly, Carmine was able to see their torn face. Tears streaming down their face, eyes wide and terrified.. it didn't look like hers though. Maybe it was because it was dark and he wasn't wearing his glasses, but he had to do a double take when he saw their face turn bright red at the sudden long stare. "G-Gioia?"

He could barely hold his composure, letting the tears slip over his suddenly cold cheeks, hiding his eyes from Carmine as he turned away. He didn't want to see the Godfather's face, not like this, not when he'd been so… with what he'd done. So Akivya just lets out a soft sob, pushes past the desk and back over to the door.

"I'm not Gioia, sir."

Carmine couldn't help but push himself off his chair, waiting a few moments until he's stumbling out of his office and towards his bedroom. Thoughts of this.. him touching another person, perhaps a man, that wasn't his Gioia.. it made him feel so sick, like he had just cheated on the love of his life because _he technically did._ He wanted to throw up.. his poor Gioia would be even more devastated if she were to ever found out. Carmine couldn't ever.. ever tell her, she'd be too hurt and betrayed.

When he finally made his way to his door, he opened it up slowly and peaked inside to find a small lump stirring in the sheets of their bed. A small smile grew on his face, trying to find the lightswitch to make absolutely sure that his beloved fiance was really.. her. Gioia opened her eyes at this, barely lifting her head to look at the man before whispering, "Carmine? Dear, w-what are you.. you doing?"

He didn't answer, shutting the switch off as he very carefully made his way over towards the small female. Tossing off his clothes until he was completely nude, he crawled into the bed next to her and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. He felt even worse now that he was actually touching her after touching another person.. but he didn't want to voice any of his complaints, no.. she was so tired, looked so peaceful as she nudged her head against his chest and cuddled closer to him, he'd feel even worse if she were to be disturbed now..

"I love you," he whispers, brushed a hand through her thick hair. He pressed his nose against the top of her head, whispering in her head, "You mean the world to me, my goddess.. I need you, I'm so sorry.."

* * *

When it finally turned to morning, Carmine couldn't help but play with the string that was hanging off of his suit and tie. He felt too anxious, just wanting to get everything over with. Find out who was with him last night, and then punish them.. just. get it all over with.

The door finally opened, revealing the entire mafia except for one, pouring through the doorway and making too much noise as they took their seats across from each other. It made his stomach turn, unsure of what he should say at all.. if he should bring it up, but he knows he wants to just demand for them to come forward and let him strangle them. But he couldn't.. he needed to be professional, to give them a chance to be honest with them for possibly the first time in their entire lives.

Sighing, he stood up and leaned over his chair. "I'm going to be straight to the point here.. last night, I was approached last night in a very inappropriate manner and would like the person to come forward.. Now. I refuse to allow any member of my organization to ever do this to myself.. or any one of you."

"Objection," the blackmailer said, flicking dirt from under her black-covered nails, shifting her hands uncomfortably before looking at him. "Why am I even here, sir? I was out last night- late- with Vita, watching the spy. You sent us yourself." She sighed. "Still, I suppose if it's necessary… I think everyone here knows who the most likely candidate is."

Jaina's eyes flitted over to Vita, briefly pressing a kiss to the blonde woman's cheek, before leaning back in the chair, folding her arms across her chest. Anakin gave a slight scoff from where he was seated beside her, looking up to Carmine.

"And I don't sex," the framer said, simply, before shutting his eyes. "It would've been easier if you looked at the ones who would fit logically in the situation, instead of all of us. May I leave? Jaina can tell you what I was doing."

"No," Carmine almost shouted, feeling a light blush forming on his face as he turned away. "Everyone is a suspect.. no one here is going to be considered innocent until proven. I'm afraid I don't think I can trust the word of anyone's.. _lover_ either."

The words only caused Akivya to reach over to Keon, fingers entwining with the disguiser's quickly, squeezing them as best he could. He bit down on his lip, briefly looking around the room before looking down at his feet, unfocused. The last thing he wanted was for Carmine to… to think of him and what he did and everything… like this. And tell everyone- it made him want to cry again. Trying to lean on his husband for some semblance of comfort, he averted his gaze until he heard a softer voice speak out- and felt Keon tense up immediately.

"What was the situation, sir?" Vita spoke up, rising from her chair slightly until she was sitting on her knees. She smiled cutely at him, scratching at the invisible appendage on her hand, leaning in closer to hear what Carmine had to say.

"That.. is a very personal and invasive question, Vita.. please- keep your questions to a bare minimum. Once the perpetrator has come forward, I'll be more willing to share details of the story. But for now, I'd like to keep everything quiet until I can tell the entire story without doubt. If any of you would like to admit it now.. please, do not bother or misuse mine or anyone else's' time. It'll be easier to admit it now and get it over with."

Keon didn't let Carmine meet his eye, leaning to his right so that he could press his lips against Akivya's sideburns. He already knew the full story.. knew what he was talking about it and it still made him feel uncomfortable to hear about. Keon had hoped that Carmine would ignore the encounter, be too embarrassed to bring it up at the wedding… his poor Akivya looked so ashamed and just wanted to hide away from everyone else. "S-sir? Is this really.. necessary? What the fuck could've happened last night that.. How come Gioia doesn't have to sit in?"

"She doesn't need to be a part of this."

"And why not?" Jaina asked, lips curling upward into a light smirk, pulling Vita closer to her as she eyed Carmine. "There's only a couple reasons… the most likely being that this has something to do with sex. Does it, sir?"

She barely managed to keep the calm facade she was wearing when Carmine turned to look at her, an absolutely scalding glare on his face as his eyes flitted between each of the mafia members. Elbowing the forger slightly, she couldn't help staring at their seemingly tearful janitor, who looked more like he wanted to disappear than he wanted to cling to Keon.

"There are some people who should be considered more viable suspects than others, sir."

"Which is exactly why I have decided to consider you one of my top persons, Jaina," he hissed back, throwing the chair against the table as he turned around and retrieved her personal file. He opened it up, revealing her face and four separate medical sheets. "Your sex addiction has been well documented since an early age, correct Jaina? Along with your desires to use blackmail others. Wouldn't be too out of the realm of reason to consider you for the job.. perhaps your young girlfriend, Vita?"

He turns around, staring down the younger girl until she turns around and flinches. "Your jealousy issues are even more well known.. how are your fingers, deary? That would certainly be a very.. interesting way of getting back at me for punishing you fairly.."

Carmine ran a hand through his weak hair, sighing as he looked over his members one last time. None of them were really all that trustworthy.. "Enough of singling out anyone though. Please, why don't we all be honest today and say where we all were last night?"

"Like I said, you sent me out on an assignment. I was with the spy- Maxine. You can ask anyone here. I gave you the write up before this meeting," Jaina sighed, running a hand through her long, black hair. "That should be proof. You could even ask Gioia- she stopped by when you were assigning it."

The framer eyed the godfather awkwardly, before speaking up, "I was in my office doing paperwork. And you can probably ask anyone here, because I had my lights on all night, and was rummaging through files most of the time. Vita even came in and told me to shut up."

Jaina nodded. "I think what we should be asking is really 'Where were Keon and Akivya last night?' Since they haven't spoken up and nobody has really seen them."

Keon shot a dark glare at the girl, moving his hands to intwine with Akivya's. "Fucking. We were fucking all night- I can bring in a video of him taking mine and three other men's cocks at once. I think I have photos of it here, sir.. if you'd-"

Akivya had to resist the urge to want to smack the disguiser, his entire face turning red as he looked around the room, before saying, sharply, "Y-you dick! I was not- I can't even… I mean… fuck you."

Carmine shifted uncomfortably, trying not to look at the two of them. "Would you mind explaining that moreso, Akivya? Are you saying that Keon is lying- can you tell us where you really were?"

Barely able to look up at Carmine, the janitor shifted uncomfortably in his chair, hand fumbling to grab Keon's. "Um- no, I m-mean that… I-I was totally doing that. I'm such a fucking s-slut, I love it… K-Keon isn't lying. I totally w-wasn't… under your desk, sucking… y-you off?"

All eyes seemed to stare back at him, several amused faces coming onto their faces. He could feel all the blood draining from his face in record time, body becoming too weak and heart racing too fast for him to even measure properly. Carmine wasn't even sure if.. if Akivya was the right person or not, but the way he said that… it had to be him, wouldn't it? He.. he couldn't have just.. _known_ that's what he was talking about. "I-I.. A-Akivya, c-can you please.." he could feel a sharp stabbing pain in his chest, causing him to shake slightly. The thought of Gioia finding out.. about anyone finding out.. it made him feel so sick.

"Was that what it was about, Carmine?" Vita spoke up, having moved from her seat so that she was practically sitting on Jaina's lap. A smile had already broke out on her face, attempting to wag her remaining fingers in front of her to scold him. "Did someone suck you off so nicely that you wanted more, sir?"

And like that, Carmine's body hit the floor with a loud thud.

He was half in shock, staring at Carmine's body lying on the floor, almost impossibly limp compared to the composure the man normally had. Akivya stood to his feet shakily, letting go of Keon's hand as he walked over to the godfather, quietly kneeling next to him. Hesitantly, he poked Carmine's cheek.

"S-sir? A-are you okay? I didn't… didn't mean to. P-please don't die from this." he barely managed to aim a glance back at the rest of the mafia, half shaking as Keon pulled him to his feet, pulling him to his chest gently. Akivya couldn't keep himself from trembling, saying softly, "I'm sorry, Keon… bunbun… i-I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to be okay… this is all just… w-wrong?"

He paused, eyes watering before saying under his breath. "Do you think… if I did it again. He'd wake up? It'd all be okay?"

"Again!?" Vita stood up from snuggling into Jaina's lap, her face bright red. She was screaming too loudly, almost shaking in anger. "A-are you the reason we're all here-did.. did you fuck our leader? A-and cheated on my Keon?"

"Keon knows! I don't have to explain myself to him- there was a reason for it! I was crying the entire time… I didn't want to. Really. Not if… not even when Carmine has a really nice dick. I- not the point," Akivya sucked in a breath, before spitting out, "At least I don't wanna fuck my cousin so badly I cut up his _husband,_ Vita!"

"F-fuck off, cheater! You're so fucking disgusting, Akivya," she wipes her eyes, turning to look at Jaina with tears in her eyes. "J-Jaina.. i-it's not fair! H-he keeps cheating on him.. on Keon with Gioia, with the Godfather… m-my cousin c-can't even having a loyal goddamn fucking husband.. I-I wanna tell Gioia- h-he killed the Godfather after f-fucking them! N-now!"

Before anyone else can respond, Keon's lunging forward, pulling Vita away from the blackmailer and to his chest. "V-Vita- I swear to god, I will fucking chop off every single one of your fingers.. j-just shut the fuck up!"

"Keon," Akivya half whined, tugging on the disguiser's arm. "It's not worth it. I love you, sweetie pie! You know that! I-I didn't mean to hurt Carmine. This… d-did… I didn't do this, right, Ke-Ke?" Tears were leaking from the older man's eyes as he trailed off, looking at Keon pleadingly. "I-I'm sorry for being such a whore. You know I only want you, bunbun. Don't listen to her!"

Keon pressed a kiss to Akivya's pale face, giving him a light smile. "I know, baby… S-she's just trying to piss me off more." he turned to the crowd, giving them all a glare that could send anyone into shivers. "G-get the fuck out- we can help him. S-someone go and get Gioia-"

"But how… how are we gonna help him?" Akivya asked, biting his lip. His eyes were wide, almost too much so, as he looked up at Keon.

The blackmailer scoffed. "Maybe if you sat on his dick again he would. I bet he'd be so shocked he'd wake right up again, don't you think, Vita?"

Vita broke from Keon's grip, pressing herself against the blackmailer's warm embrace. "Mmhm.. go on, continue to cheat on Keon- suck off or sit on our precious Godfather's cock. Be the little bitch for him. Hope he isn't an early finisher."

Shutting his eyes tightly, Akivya tried to keep himself from getting any more upset. He could already feel the tears leaking from his eyes, hands shaking from the adrenaline rushing through his body. "Well at least I don't just throw myself at anyone who gives me the slightest bit of attention, just because my beloved relative doesn't want to fuck me. Unlike you, Vita. I mean, I have uses. Why do you think so many people want me? Nobody wants you. Except some icy bitch with a filthy mouth."

Vita made a mock sad face, crossing her arms. "You're so fucking stupid, Akivya.. at-at least the entire mafia hasn't fucked me! Or the town- how many STDs have you spread around because of the fact that you just can't seem to stay in one place. Y-you killed our Godfather after forcing yourself on the poor old man, h-he had a heart attack from just thinking about how bad you really were!"

"I didn't kill him! He- he just…" the man closed his mouth, attempting to turn away from everyone else, burying his face in Keon's chest. He couldn't hold the tears back, half wanting to scream at Vita, but with absolutely no idea what to say. "I wanna leave, Keon, please, let's go-"

Before he can turn around and even attempt to leave, Vita's hands are around his shoulders, pushing him back until he's pulled completely away from his lover and forced into the younger girl's even thinner arms. A nasty smile appeared on her face as she whispered, "You can't leave until you wake up Carmine- you don't want to leave him on the ground, all cold and passed out, huh Aki?"

All he could think of to do was glare, although he was half certain he looked more startled than anything. Swallowing his thoughts back, Akivya gave a shaky smile, fingers tugging at the long sleeves of his bright shirt. The feeling of everyone's eyes on him made him shake even more, finally shutting his eyes at the sudden feeling of heat in his body, his spine locking up.

"I-I… fuck," he barely managed to get out, feeling a sudden wetness in his underwear, his entire body suddenly too hazed to do anything. Barely able to keep his gaze on Keon, he cried out when there were hands on his back, pushing him down onto the floor until he was staring directly at Carmine's unconscious body.

"I don't-" he attempted to say, swallowing. "You're- why are you watching? That's- that's so fucked up. If you're gonna ask me to suck his dick, you can at least give me a bit-" the janitor bit his tongue at the feeling of a hand tugging on his hair. "P-please?"

"A-Aki.. you don't have to do that-" before Keon can finish, Vita's small hands are wrapped around his head, Jaina's pulling him back and they're moving towards the door giggling. Keon frowned, almost wanting to bite off the girl's remaining fingers just so that he could finish what he was saying.. were they really going to force Akivya to suck off Carmine just for some cheap laugh? That sounded so.. so disgusting.

"Shh, Keon.. my love, let him show you about how big of a whore he is.." Vita pressed a kiss to his cheek, giggling softly as she helped Jaina out of the room. Unable to protest, he threw a look back to his lover and frowned. _Forgive me._

Akivya's breath caught, practically stopping as he looked back toward where Keon was stopped at the door, having let them drag him away without protest. His eyes watered, hands trembling as he hooked thumbs in the waistband of Carmine's pants and pulled them down, tugging them past his hips to free his thick cock. Trying not to gag, the janitor leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the man's cock until it bumped against the back of his throat.

Swallowing, he let his tongue slide around the tip of Carmine's dick, trailing down from front to back, teeth lightly grazing his shaft as he groaned. Akivya tried to bite back the soft moan that escaped his mouth, teasing the man's length against the inside of his cheeks, pushing forward again to take him deeper. He felt like he was going to choke from the girth of it, breathing unsteady. More than anything he wanted to rip away and cry- but there were so many eyes on him, and he just…

Akivya's hands braced themselves against Carmine's hips, trying to steady the shaking in his own legs from little more than the feeling. He couldn't believe it was acting up again- not now, not like this- but then he was pushing his hips forward against the floor and moaning against Carmine and sucking, wanting to take him even deeper somehow, even though he was crying. And then there was a hand fisting in his hair and he was looking up, shuddering with fear, wanting to scream-!

Gioia stared down at the man, almost terrified to say anything in fear of having more tears obviously gushing down his face. She licked her lips, glancing back over to the wall of amused mafia members. They were all just staring at the two of them, eyes completely wide and excited for whatever will transpire between the three of them. It made her sick to her stomach.. how could they be so excited at this?

"A-Aki… p-please, get off of him," she was almost crying as she moved to put Carmine's head on her bare thighs. Her poor fiance was laying on the floor, completely out of it as Akivya had taken him in his mouth. It looked so.. morally disgusting, not a single person was actually helping him. No one had even thought to help him- he was getting so old, barely able to take care of himself.. why couldn't anyone ever think to help him? He took care of them all constantly, gave them a place to sleep and work.. but this is how they treat him. "Aki, please.."

He barely managed to pull himself away, the tears leaking down his face, more than he thought they ever had before. He wanted to sob, beg for her not to be mad, to forgive him because he didn't want to do this, and he was scared and upset and in pain… all Akivya could do was let out soft whimpers, pulling himself away until his back hit the wall.

"G-Gioia? I didn't wanna… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- please, please don't look at me like that. I'm sorry." his eyes were wide, posture entirely open and almost weak as he continued to stare at her with his eyes watering. Carmine stirred slightly, eyes slowly blinking open to focus on Gioia. The younger man just shut his eyes, looking away. "I didn't…"

There were tears in both of their eyes, that was the first thing that he noticed. His eyesight was so hazy, almost unable to focus on the two figures for more than a second before they started to blur together. Gioia's cold, thin hands caressed his head, brushing back thin pieces of hair from his face. His entire body felt so weak and heavy, reminding him of where exactly of where he was. There was an ache in his hips, something that made him want to scream in pain, but tried to keep his composure the best he could in this position. "G-Gioia.. did I.. again?"

Gioia nodded slightly, trying to keep her eyes solely on him and not on the twelve eyes that just stared at her. As much as she wanted to bring this fact to his attention, to have him have them all go away while she tended to him.. but that would only stress him out further. He was going to be so upset when he realized that he had fainted in front of almost the entire mafia, and then got a blow job from the janitor. Her poor fiance, he was going to end up just getting worse. "Sh, darling, my love.. you don't need to worry about about that right now.."

He moved his eyes down, surprised to find his cock half hard and Akivya shaking erratically against the wall. Carmine wasn't able to see anything past that.. which greatly upset him. "Akivya..? W-why am I half naked?"

He couldn't think of anything aside from his trembling, because everything was shaky and he just wanted to disappear again. Trying to swallow back his feelings, he couldn't keep his back from arching against the wall, pressing his legs together to try and hide his embarrassing arousal. "I-I didn't mean, Godfather, sir. I was just- h-hurts, please, sorry. D-don't look. They made me, s-sir. I don't… please?"

Carmine have him a curious look, moving his head slowly to look back at Gioia. She shook her head, bending down to kiss the top of his head softly. She was too scared to let him know, he didn't need to know that he had just been blown off by Akivya.. just for now, he could learn in the future. He looked so confused right now, almost scared like he had no idea what was even going on. "You don't need to worry about that right now, darling.. Akivya was just trying to help me, baby."

He nodded to this, looking back down to Akivya with a slight helpful smile. Carmine reached a hand out, taking Akivya's hand into his and whispered, "Thank you?"

He was almost in shock when Carmine took his hand, running his thumb across Akivya's cracked skin almost too gently. It made him want to cry- Carmine had never been like this with him, not so… gentle. Akivya could feel himself reaching out almost automatically, wanting to feel that near kindness again. It was warm- perfect.

But then his eyes were flitting about the room and the way everyone was still looking at them and he was pulling away again, eyes shutting and hands trembling as he wrapped arms around himself. "I-I'm just glad you're okay, sir. I was… I f-felt so… I'm s-sorry for what happened. I-I was scared." he didn't know if Gioia understood- that he was scared of being hurt like last time, or ridiculed more, or having Keon taken from him… but he really was happy that Carmine was okay.

That only reminded him of the pressure below his waist, though, the way his hips kept moving as he shifted awkwardly, trying to keep himself from showing anything else. Akivya bit his lip, trying to offer Carmine a shaky smile as he helped Gioia pull the elderly man to his feet. "D-do you feel okay?"

A laugh from across the room cut him off.

Gioia doesn't even look at the obvious cackling of the older man, Anakin she was sure his name was. He was such a recluse, being here before even her and she couldn't even tell someone a thing about the boy and she always tried to know everything and everyone. Even if it made her upset to hear him speaking now - because she kept barging into his room, trying to get him to speak to her for even just a minute - because it makes her feel sick to her stomach and want to cry and hide her poor Godfather away from everyone until he's able to come back to reality completely instead of just being dimly aware of everything going on. He doesn't even react to the laughing, still staring at Akivya in a confused manner.

"Anakin- please.. stop laughing," she throws a glare to the tight crowd, barely able to make out his figure from them all. Attempting to cover his head more, she repositions herself just enough that no one could see his face. "Please.. someone go get me a doctor- don't just stick around and watch. This is your Godfather you're all watching."

The framer shut his mouth, pursing his lips before shrugging slightly, glancing over to Carmine, still lying on the floor. "Yeah. I'll go call someone," he rasped, quietly, walking toward the door in a few short strides before swinging it open with a breathy sigh. "For the record… I didn't orchestrate this."

It slammed shut behind him, quickly, and that was enough for Akivya to startle, half jumping as he pressed himself back against the wall again, trying to tug his pink shirt down enough to hide the stains on his grey sweats. "Is there… w-what should I…?" he tried to say, glancing over to Keon before shutting his mouth and biting his tongue. The disguiser's back was turned to him, only causing the janitor to grow more upset.

And then Jaina's voice rang out. "He wasn't 'helping' you- at least not like you would've wanted, sir. The little whore was just adding to his rap sheet- though I assume sucking off an unconscious person is a new low."

Keon's face turned a bright red as he turned to look at Akivya's reaction. Hearing her say that… it made him feel even worse for his Akivya, he could already see him shaking like a weak leaf. That insult looked like it shook him to his core, stuttering out words that don't make any sense. He tries to move forward to wrap his hands around her throat, but forced the violent thoughts down. For now. Keon had to be for Akivya.. he was hurt, terrified, and embarrassed. He needed him. Finally moving his way towards him, he wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "Baby.. let's go now before this gets any worse. I can see you cumming, please... "

Looking down at Carmine, he manages to conceal a flinch when Carmine locks eyes with him. He looked so.. so pitiful. Just staring at them all in confusion, eyes foggy and unfocused. If he strained himself, he'd was able to hear the Godfather whisper, "Gioia.. where am I? Are we still in the headquarters?"

It was almost sad- looking at the godfather as he stood to his feet, so shaky, flexing his hands in an almost discomfort. It seemed like all his attention was on Gioia- questioning, undivided, and Akivya wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but he… he couldn't. Looking back up to Keon, still half in pain, he tried to quell his shaking, pressing himself against Keon's side quickly as he watched Gioia help Carmine back to his chair.

He wanted to say something to her- something else- because even before, Gioia had thought he was… well, like this, and now he'd only made everyone's impressions even worse. It was enough that he just wanted to run away- from headquarters, Carmine and Vita and Jaina and even Keon- and hide, maybe curl into a little ball like he did when he was younger. The thought only made the discomfort in his body shift to a tension that worsened into a pain as Akivya felt another shudder run through his body, pulling away from Keon quickly.

"I don't wanna… wanna make you messy," he said to the disguiser, lips quivering from something he wasn't certain about, before his eyes were locking with Gioia and Carmine again. He barely had the voice to rasp out a "S-sorry… I'm sorry, please, so sorry-" before he was half stumbling to the wall again, utterly unable to leave no matter how much he wanted to. Akivya's hands reached for Keon again, almost immediately, not quite sure of whether or not his husband still wanted to… to take care of him, when he'd fucked things up so bad, and before he could say anything, he could feel more sticky release across his thighs. "We… we should… I dunno…"

Keon gave a quick nod to Gioia, unsure if the woman had the situation under control completely or not, but when he got one back he knew he wouldn't feel guilty for leaving now. He reached out to pull Akivya closer to his body until he could feel his hard cock against his pant legs, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead as he whispers, "I think Gioia understands, baby.. let's go- she can take care of him. Us staying here is just making the situation worse… let's take care of your problem, yeah?"

Closing the door behind them, he couldn't help but mutter, "I'm sorry for leaving you, Aki.. I-I… they wouldn't let me leave from them, kept pushing me back when I tried to be near you, baby. I'm so sorry- I-I couldn't help you anymore. I didn't know what to do.. when Carmine started acting like this. Thought he hit his head so bad we ended up knocking him back a few decades.. sorry."

"I-it wasn't your fault, Ke-Ke! You wouldn't have known about… about what was gonna happen. It's fine, really, I-I promise." Akivya tried to force the corners of his mouth upward, giving the disguiser a smile that probably wasn't half of what it should be, before another shudder ran down his spine and he pulled himself away from the younger man, wrapping arms around himself quickly. "They… they did it, n-not you, y'know? You're my bunbun… I love you, gumdrop."

Feeling almost like the notion wasn't enough, the older man stood on his tiptoes, leaning up to kiss his lover's cheek, wrapping arms around his neck for a few brief seconds before pulling away. "I mean, I can't let… s-something like that… ruin eve-" he cut himself off as another tremor coursed through his body before turning away from Keon. "... ruin everything, I mean. If… if you wanna, when we get back to our room, I can do some roleplay with you again. Maybe in that cheerleader outfit? We can- we can just forget about everything. It's. It's all good."

Keon gave him a small smirk, drawing him in closer to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. Maybe it was a bit inappropriate to roleplay at a time like this, but the thought of Akivya slipping into a tight cheerleader uniform that was meant for a younger teenager.. it was so hot, almost impossibly so. He let his hands drop, letting his hands begin to caress his large erection that was struggling so hard to break out of his sweats and be stroked further. "I have no problems with you dressed up.. could even do a cheer for me, huh baby? Be a good little cheerleader and I'll fuck you even harder?"

The thought makes Akivya lick his lips involuntarily, looking up at Keon from beneath dark eyelashes, blinking just slightly before offering him a smile, pressing the tips of his index fingers into either cheek as if to make a cutesy motion. "I'm always good for my Keon," he said, almost too cheerily, trying to ignore the way Keon's hand was cupping his erection, rubbing in harsh circles, so much that it was only making the janitor feel even more needy. "Okay, r-really- if we're gonna do it, we should… now. Fuck, babycakes, please-"

* * *

Keon's quick to wrap his nimble fingers around Akivya waistband, pulling him closer to his body and face as he pulls down the sparkly skirt. He had to admit it to himself, Akivya looked damn well good in the uniform. Nothing was left to his imagination as he spreaded his legs further apart. His body was so tight against his body, highlighting his already erected cock that could tearout of red skirt.

"No panties, Aki?" he pressed a kiss to his sticky thigh, sliding his hands up to cup his cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the soft bit of skin. "Very hot indeed.. do you have anything else you want to show me, baby?"

"Well you won't find out if you continue to be so naughty," Akivya teased, poking Keon's forehead with a sticky finger as he felt the hands slide further up his thighs, grip tightening around his hips as the disguiser pulled him closer. Akivya tried his best not to just thrust forward, push himself against Keon's face even more desperately, as his hands wrapped around the back of the younger man's neck with a smile.

Slowly, his hands slipped from Keon's shoulders, pressing down until he was sitting on Keon's lap, legs on either side of his thighs. "Don't be so glum, sugarplum. Mommy wants to cheer you up…" his fingers danced over the bare skin of Keon's back, pressing his lips against the other's softly, a tiny sigh escaping his lips. "All the stuff you've gone through for me… I should be making up for it, bunbun."

Keon gives him a soft smile, licking his lips as he leans forward. "Yeah? And how will you do that, baby?"

Before he can say anything else, Akivya's pulling him to his feet and leading him towards the dresser. There are words that play on Akivya's lips, but those go completely silenced and are stolen by Keon with a rough, but passionate kiss. It's brief, but needy and desperate for him to _just fuck him already_. His eyes trail over towards the dresser, not even noticing a long, bright coloured prom-esque dress hanging over the mirror.

"Do you want me to dress up for you, Aki?" he tries not to laugh, giving him another quick kiss to his lips before feeling Akivya pulling off his shirt in record time. He could see his eyes practically radiating lust and desire for him to strip down completely, but Keon doesn't let him at first, grabbing his hands and pushing them away until he's on the bed, staring back at him. Giving a light smirk he moves his hands down to remove his pants and then his boxers before Akivya's crawling back on his knees, unbuttoning his shirt. "F-fuck, Akivya… we're skipping our typical foreplay and just diving straight into fucking.. no- let me get changed first."

Akivya gave a soft sigh of discontent, watching as Keon pulled the dress away from the dresser, unzipping the back and sliding his long legs into the pretty blue fabric one at a time. Smiling, the janitor let himself fall back onto the bed again, his head tilting back as his hips rutted against the air, too desperate.

"Keon, hurry up!" he whined, eyes fluttering open and closed before there's a pressure over his waist and hands on his wrists, pushing him down against the bed as Akivya's legs brushed against his, almost pushing him back, struggling to gain at least some ground on his lover before Keon's giving in, sliding off and letting Akivya crawl on top of him.

His hands slid over the disguiser's legs, smooth skin against his which was far too rough, sliding the blue skirt up as he pushed the younger's legs apart, mouth pushing feathery kisses against his entrance. Smiling up at the man from between his legs, Akivya slid forward until he could slide his tongue against the tight ring of muscle and push it in, tasting Keon in a way entirely different from their routine. The disguiser's hips bucked upward, pushing his ass further against Akivya's lips only to be greeted with a long hum.

"F-fuck, Akivya.. Y-yeah.. faster, baby.." he moaned against his pillow, bucking against Akivya's face as he felt his tongue teasing his entrance. He wasn't a fan of being rimmed.. the feeling of tongue against him just felt weird, oddly pleasurable, but still awkward against it. Akivya seemed completely into it, so he forced himself to continue thrusting his hips against the licks of Akivya's tongue. "Ugh, fuck, baby… I'm so fucking hot right now."

He felt Akivya's tongue suddenly stopped sliding into him, his hands moving up to push his legs apart, forcing his torso further into the duvet. Akivya's moving away from him, biting down on his ass cheeks roughly before pushing his erection against his entrance once again. Keon's eyes shot out, trying to get a look at the thrusting man. "A-Aki- stop… fuck, at least lube up first, asshole."

"I-I'm sorry, Keon," Akivya nearly whimpered, pulling himself away from the disguiser's body to fall back on his hands, reaching into the drawer on the bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube, spreading it around Keon's cock to the visible look of surprise from the younger man. "I-I'm not gonna make you do anything… l-like that. You already seem uncomfortable, but… c-can I have at least a little control?" he asked quietly, blinking as Keon nodded just slightly.

Swinging a leg over the disguiser's thighs, Akivya pressed himself against his lover's erection, barely able to focus on anything aside from the way Keon's hips were bucking forward and his own release kept spilling out over his thighs, too sticky and hot to ignore. Sucking in a deep breath, the janitor pushed a finger into himself, biting his lip to silence a loud cry. "Keon… I'm gonna… n-need it now, please, f-fuck me, s-so hard to hold back, s-so wet… wanna feel you slamming me until I'm in t-tears, I'm your whore, baby, j-just yours, honey boo."

Slowly, he pushed himself forward, sliding down onto Keon's length until he could feel him fully sheathed inside him. "Keon, _please."_

Before he could do anything, he could feel Akivya emptying his sweet release all over his stomach and cock. He released a moan, sliding back into the sheets, curling his toes in ecstasy. Keon let himself explore Akivya's body, letting him continue to thrust against his legs and full erection. Again, Akivya let out a whine before releasing himself all his already soaked stomach before falling onto his stomach in exhaustion. Panting, he began pressing soft kisses to his chest, pausing to look up every few seconds for confirmation if he should continue or not. Keon let loose a moan of his own, moving his hand over towards Akivya's hand before forcing it to wrap around his close-to cock. "A-Aki.. fuck, get me off too.."

Akivya shifted, uncomfortably, his thighs trembling as he continued to push himself against Keon's thigh, body half on the verge of collapsing completely. Pulling himself lower until he could wrap lips around Keon's cock, he took the younger into his mouth, sucking him further in until he could feel Keon's length at the back of his throat. He couldn't keep himself from moaning, eyes shutting as he continued to tease the other's cock with his tongue and teeth.

Then there was white spilling over and dripping from his lips. The older man swallowed, breathing unsteady as he pushed himself further against Keon, burying his face in his lover's thighs. "Keon, Ke-Ke, please, please, I'm too… can't take anymore, please, make it stop-"

He couldn't control himself, bucking over into Akivya's mouth with a quick thrust and releasing himself with a restrained moan. Neither of them lasted long, that was the first thing he noticed.. still, it was probably one of their better sessions. It was so nice- the feeling of so close to him right now, covered in his cum and being kissed on his thighs, it was arguably perfect..

Keon helped pulled him to his knees, pressing a kiss to his lover jaw before helping him lay against his chest. He looked so perfect, even if he was dressed up in an almost too revealing cheerleader outfit. Sexy, that was a word for him. "I love you, Aki.. even if you look like a teenager right now.."

Akivya gave a tired moan, shifting against Keon as he pressed his legs together and tried to contain his shaking, only wanting to focus on the warmth of Keon's body against his. Pushing his face against the disguiser's chest, Akivya's arms locked around his lover's back, all but clinging to him with his breathing soft, slowing down the more Keon held him.

"I-I wanna… I love you so much, Ke-Ke. Please… please always love me. Never leave." He pressed his lips to Keon's cheek, swallowing back a whimper as he continued to cuddle into the younger man's chest, hands tugging the blanket up over their lower bodies. He offered Keon a gentle smile, looking up at him near breathlessly as he let his hands curl in the disguiser's clothing and his cheek take in the heat of his skin. "I-I'm so happy you love me…!"

Keon smiled against the crook of his neck, pressing quick kisses to his neck muscles. He smelt good- a combination of sex and fruits he didn't know the name of, one of his favourite features about Akivya. If he could, he'd stay in this position with him forever.. just pressing kisses to his neck and jaw, breathing in his natural scent. It'd be his own heaven. "I'll always love you, Akivya.. always, as long as I can continue to give you kisses all over you and watch you dress up in such cute skimpy clothes.."

He gave a light chuckle, giving a light tap on his ass as he pulled him closer to his body. He was so warm, warmer than what he usually is. "I miss this shit, you know? Being able to cuddle with you after fuckin'? Feels nice to be able to.." he smiled again, closing his eyes while he ran a hand through Akivya's frizzy and unmanaged hair. "I love you, baby.."

"I love you too Keon! More than anything. You're so smart and you always make me feel better… like, you give me a warm feeling in my chest and it's like bubbles, y'know? I just wanna cry when I'm not with you. And I do, all the time! You're everything for me. I think I'd be dead if you weren't with me. I just wanna make you love me! Never leave me. You're my bunbun, my sugarplum… I wanna be yours. Whatever you need from me. Or want. Anything, Ke-Ke! All of me is yours."

He can tell he's rambling, voice shaking as he starts to cry again, feeling the tears on his cheeks and his lips like rain. It makes him pull Keon closer, burying his face in the younger's chest, his eyes shut tightly. He doesn't know if it even makes sense, but he just wants him to know. Pulling back slightly, the janitor looked up at Keon almost desperately, giving him a soft, pleased smile as his hand toyed with the long locks of Keon's hair.

"You make me so happy, all I can do is smile at you. My heart is beating so fast- I think it knows. Everything and everyone knows that I love you. More than anything! I always wanna feel you- like you're with me, always. Making me breathe and smile. You're the only man I'll ever love like this." Akivya kissed his chest gently. "I wuv u baby."

Keon licked his lips once over again, letting his hand drop down to his back to rub gentle circles into it. Everything felt so perfect.. no- there had to be a better word for this. He couldn't think of anything- everything just managed to fall short of his expectations of what the word should be. Even if there wasn't a word, he still felt completely at ease. With Akivya occasionally looking up at him, giving him light, playful smiles, still able to feel his cum mix with Akivya's running down his legs; it was all perfect.

"I.. I love you too, baby.. always, Ak."

Akivya nodded, finally turning his head away and letting his body relax in Keon's grasp. Pulling his lover closer until he was able to hear Keon's breathing, feel his arms around his waist, the older of the two gave a satisfied smile before shutting his eyes. He nuzzled his head against Keon's body, unable to part from his side as he did so.

"I love you. More than anything. I'm always gonna love you. Even after this lifetime."


End file.
